1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to firearms utilizing a direct gas impingement system. In particular, the subject invention relates to a device for moving a bolt carrier of the firearm from a forward position to charging position.
2. Description of Related Art
Firearms typically include a receiver that houses several working components of the firearm, including firing components, with a barrel extending from the receiver. There are various classes of firearms that operate in different manners. One class of firearm utilizes a bolt carrier disposed in the receiver that is moveable between a firing position, from which a live round of ammunition can be fired, and a retracted position, from which a spent casing is ejected. The movement of the bolt carrier and ejection of the casing can be accomplished with a direct gas impingement system. Examples of gas impingement type firearms include the M16, the M4®, such as the M4® carbine, and the AR-15®, such as the AR-15® Platform.
Firearms having the direct gas impingement system typically include an ejection port defined by the receiver. Direct gas impingement systems route exhaust gases back through the firearm to move the bolt carrier toward the retracted position. In particular, after firing the firearm, the direct gas impingement system routes exhaust gases from the barrel, back through a return tube to the bolt carrier, and out the ejection port of the receiver.
Firearms having the direct gas impingement system require an initial manual movement of the bolt carrier from the firing position toward the retracted position to initially load a live round into the firearm. In order to accomplish this manual movement, a device known as a charging handle is provided at the rear of the receiver near the buttstock. A user must lower the firearm and manually grasp the charging handle and pull the charging handle toward the buttstock. The charging handle engages the bolt carrier directly to retract the bolt carrier.
During operation, the bolt carrier automatically moves between the firing and retracted positions to eject a spent casing and to load a live round. In certain circumstances, the firearm can jam or fail with either the casing not being fully ejected or the round not being fully loaded into the firearm. In such situations, the charging handle can be utilized to fully eject the casing.
Although necessary, the lowering of the firearm during combat situations to perform these tasks is undesirable. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a charging mechanism for a firearm utilizing a direct gas impingement system which can be used while maintaining the firearm in a ready position aimed at a target.